30ª Edição dos Jogos Vorazes
by SmellyCat81
Summary: Com uma das Arenas mais assustadoras de todos os tempos, os Idealizadores estão inspirados e com vontade de ver o sangue jorrar. Não ouse piscar, a 30ª Edição dos Jogos Vorazes está começando.


Eu estava na praça principal de meu Distrito, observava um grupo de crianças que corria atrás de uma dúzia de pombos, aquelas pequenas pessoinhas brincavam sem perceber a realidade. Eu gostava de olhar aquelas crianças todos os dias pela manhã, bom, esse era o único motivo que me fazia acordar todo os dias mais cedo e ir para a praça, eu nunca soube o motivo, mas o jeito que elas sorriam umas para as outras me dava um sentimento bom, uma sensação boa; Além disso me acordava completamente para um dia cheio.

Dia cheio. Essa era basicamente a descrição de todos os dias de minha vida, eram exatamente a mesma coisa, o que não torna o trabalho nem um pouco mais fácil. Todos os dias eu acordo às cinco e meia da manhã e me sento nesse banco da praça que tanto amo para observar os filhos dos trabalhadores do local, depois às sete em ponto devia estar no colégio, para uma manhã intensamente agitada, nas segundas, quartas e sextas eu tinha de ajudar meus pais na fábrica depois da aula; Essa era provavelmente a única de minhas funções que me agradava.

Meus pais trabalham em uma fábrica de tecidos desde que me conheço por gente, e eu e meu irmão temos a obrigação de ajuda-los da melhor maneira possível, não por falta de dinheiro ou algo do tipo, não, somos uma das famílias com as maiores rendas do Distrito; Mas isso não significava que meus pais não precisavam trabalhar, apenas tornava o trabalho mais intenso. Papai sempre se preocupava com o aumento das despesas uma vez que eu e meu irmão estávamos crescendo, acontece que eu fico preocupada com ele e tento ajudar da melhor forma possível.

Hoje, porém, será tudo bem diferente, não terei aula e muito menos terei de ajudar meus pais na fábrica, para alguns dos moradores do Distrito, hoje será um dia morto, um dia para descanso e sossego. Acontece que todos os anos temos essa cerimônia, a Colheita, ela é exatamente igual em todos os 12 Distritos de Panem, onde um menino e uma menina, entre idades de 12 e 18 anos são sorteados para participarem dos Jogos Vorazes, uma competição onde desses 24 jovens, chamados de tributos, só pode haver um sobrevivente, que será coroado vencedor diante do toda a nossa nação.

Nunca me preocupei muito com os Jogos, devo admitir, pelo menos não em relação a minha parte, devido a boa situação financeira de minha família nunca precisei colocar meu nome mais vezes do que o normal, ou seja, hoje com dezessete anos apenas tenho seis tiras de papel com meu nome no sorteio; O que não é bem algo para se preocupar. Embora não devesse, me preocupo mesmo é com meu irmão, sei que ele acaba de completar doze anos, ou seja, esse será seu primeiro ano com o nome no sorteio, mas será apenas uma tira de papel, é quase impossível um de nós ser sorteado. E prefiro me manter a essa certeza.

Eu costumava me sentir bastante sozinha no Distrito, não tinha muitos amigos como as outras meninas e meninos, eu passava a maior parte de meu tempo lendo algum livro ou escrevendo em meus diversos cadernos, acho que sou diferente, o que não deveria me incomodar mas incomoda; Eu queria fazer parte de um grupo de amizade na escola, da mesma forma que eu queria começar a passar os intervalos de aula com alguém, não mais sozinha sentada ao pé da escada de minha sala.

Dei de ombros e olhei no grande relógio da praça, estava deixando meus pensamentos flutuarem demais, algo que eu não podia fazer, tinha coisas mais importantes para ocuparem meus pensamentos. Me pus de pé num salto nervoso e quase sem sintonia alguma, olhei para os dois lados procurando sinais de que algum conhecido também estava no local, não que eu tivesse muitos.

Comecei a caminhar lentamente em direção a minha casa, meus cabelos loiros caíam em meus ombros com delicadeza, o que minha mãe costumava dizer que me dava a impressão de estar voando; Sorri ao pensar nisso. Continuei meu caminho tranquilamente, sabendo que só precisaria retornar às ruas em torno de algumas horas, a cerimônia sempre começava todos os anos um pouco depois da hora do almoço.

Avistei minha casa que ficava em uma rua realmente simpática do Distrito, a casa tinha apenas um andar mas era ligeiramente comprida, suas paredes do lado de fora tinham uma tonalidade marfim quase branco, os muros eram apenas um pouco mais escuros; Eu realmente gostava do lugar onde morava, me sentia confortável e protegida ali dentro.

Usei minhas chaves para abrir o portão fechado por mim apenas a uma hora atrás, a casa ainda estava em silêncio, o que indicava que meus pais e irmão ainda estavam dormindo, me sentei no sofá da sala, bem, para ser sincera me deitei e encarei o teto branco.

Não vi o tempo passar e em poucas horas todos já haviam acordado e se movimentavam nervosos na casa inteira. Minha mãe tivera um ataque de choro assim que acordara por medo de um de nós sermos selecionados hoje mais tarde, eu a abracei e a garanti que isso não aconteceria, mesmo sabendo que não dependia de mim.

'Dahlia?' Ouvi meu irmão me chamar algum tempo depois de minha mãe conseguir conter as lágrimas, a sua voz vinha de nosso quarto e eu não demorei até chegar até ele 'Pode fechar a porta?' Meu irmão tinha o dom de conseguir quebrar meu coração todas as vezes que usava esse tom de voz, eu fiz o que ele me pediu e me sentei ao lado dele na cama.

'O que houve, Phox?' Perguntei sem querer parecer muito preocupada porque sabia que se eu o fizesse apenas deixaria o garotinho pior. Ele me encarou com aqueles enormes olhos azuis que ele tinha.

'E se der algo errado hoje?' Ele me perguntou rapidamente, logo depois se pôs a encarar as próprias mãos que caíam desleixadas nos seus joelhos magricelas 'E... E se algum de nós for sorteado?'

Eu me ajoelhei a sua frente e tomei suas pequenas mãos nas minhas 'Phox, olhe para mim, você só diz isso porque é o seu primeiro ano, é normal sentir medo, eu também tive bastante medo no meu primeiro ano.' Eu tentei sorrir, o que o deixou apenas um pouco mais tranquilo 'Ano que vem você vai estar acostumado a isso, então não vai ser tão mais assustador.'

Ele ouvia cada uma de minhas palavras com uma atenção calculada 'Promete?'

Eu suspirei antes de responder 'Prometo.' Pronto, agora um sorriso morto começou a ser construído nos lábios do garotinho, o que bem, era um começo. Me levantei e balancei seus cabelos negros com as mãos, ele riu e correu para o jardim, provavelmente para brincar de alguma coisa.

Mas a preocupação ainda me consumia, mesmo que fosse pequena o suficiente para quase não ser notada, ela se parecia mesmo com uma pequena chama a começar a tomar conta de uma vela; Inofensiva no começo, mas inevitável depois de algum tempo. Saí do quarto que dividia com meu irmão e me tranquei no banheiro, apenas para olhar meu reflexo no espelho e treinar uma expressão que não fosse muito fora do normal, acabei falhando em todas as diversas tentativas.

Bufei de raiva e voltei para a sala, onde todos já me aguardavam nervosos, podia ver no olhar de cada um dos membros de minha família que o terror estava presente em seus rostos, dei de ombros fingindo não ver e os acompanhei para fora da casa. Meu pai trancou a porta de entrada e depois o portão, fez tudo em silêncio depois apenas colocou uma de suas mãos em meu ombro e a outra no ombro de Phox, eu olhei para ele e ele apenas assentiu para mim, aquilo era mais difícil do que tudo para papai.

Caminhamos todos em silêncio até a parte do Distrito aonde aconteceria a cerimônia, a praça ao lado do colégio, ela era um tanto grande, hoje tinha um enorme palco ao seu fundo, olhei para o mesmo enojada, como sempre fazia todos os anos.

Dei um abraço em meus pais e me virei para meu irmão, ele não estava tão nervoso como antes, apenas suava um pouco a mais que o normal, o que deduzi ser explicável devido às circunstâncias atuais, eu dei um sorriso para ele, o melhor que consegui dar e Phox se pôs a andar em direção à fila dos garotos.

Tentei me desligar um pouco e segui caminho até a fila das meninas, como todos os anos o nervosismo e o pânico estavam explícitos no rosto de cada uma daquelas jovens, algumas mais novas olhavam para mim procurando por um rosto conhecido; Como sempre eu tentava ignora-las para não sofrer por alguém que não conheço, então apenas continuei a olhar para frente, se não para o céu.

A minha vez na fila chegou, me animei a ver o Pacificador amigo de minha família, Heath, nunca soube seu sobrenome; Diferente da maioria dos Pacificadores, Heath parecia gostar das pessoas do Distrito e tinha certo carinho por elas, principalmente pela minha família, eu admirava muito isso nele.

'Bom dia, Dahlia.' Ele disse ao furar meu dedo para confirmar minha presença.

'Bom dia, Heath.' Disse calmamente, ele me deu boa sorte, eu apenas sorri e continuei meu caminho, não era muito de falar, ainda mais em um dia como aqueles.

Me posicionei onde as meninas da minha idade deviam ficar, permaneci daquela forma até a cerimônia começar. Como todos os anos, Fuloula Fahr entrou no palco entre saltos e gritinho animados vindos dela mesma, a mulher sempre tinha a mesma expressão de felicidade extrema no rosto, mas para falar a verdade eu não tinha nada contra ela, até a achava divertida quando estava de bom humor.

'Bom dia, Distrito 8!' Ela disse com seu sotaque da Capital ao microfone, ninguém respondeu como sempre, não que ela se preocupasse com aquilo 'Hoje estamos aqui para sortear o menina e a menina que terá a sorte de representar esse Distrito maravilhoso na 30ª Edição dos Jogos Vorazes!' Fuloula pulou enquanto batia palmas, essa era a figura que nos colocava diante do mundo da Capital todos os anos.

Dei uma rápida olhada no palco, avistei o prefeito e mais algumas pessoas que eu não conhecia, no canto quase esquecido estava o mentor dos tributos do Distrito 8, Zerus Lion, ele devia ter uns trinta quase quarenta anos, embora outros tributos chegassem a vencer depois dele, Zerus nunca quis largar seu emprego como mentor, algo que a Capital estranhamente aceitou numa boa; Eu não gostava muito dele, homem muito calado e suspeito, eu não tivera a chance de assistir à sua Edição dos Jogos, mas todos diziam que fora uma das mais sangrentas e assustadoras de todos os tempos.

'Primeiro as damas!' Fuloula exclamou animada me trazendo de volta a realidade. Ela caminhou elegantemente até a grande caixa onde havia o nome de todas as meninas do Distrito que tinham entre 12 e 18 anos, ela respirou fundo antes de afundar sua mão e puxar de dentro da caixa um papelzinho branco.

Fuloula caminhou até o microfone e leu em um tom de voz alto e claro 'Dahlia Wellwood!' Olhei para todos os lados aflita, será que havia outra menina no Distrito com o nome igual ao meu? Lógico, porque aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, eu não fora sorteada e me recusava a pensar o contrário.

Minha expressão continuou a mesma até que um grupo de Pacificadores me agarrou por trás e começou a me levar até o palco, eu não via Heath em lugar nenhum, deduzi que ele não quisera que eu o visse. Ao por os pés no palco minhas pernas tremiam; Fuloula pegou uma de minhas mãos e me levou até o microfone.

'Mas é realmente um prazer ver o novo rostinho da menina que poderá ter a chance de representar esse maravilhoso Distrito.' Fuloula disse animada enquanto alguns do Distrito batiam palmas, avistei meus pais na multidão, mamãe chorava e meu pai tentava não fazer o mesmo, olhei para o chão e Fuloula me deixou sentar logo em minha cadeira.

Ao meu lado estava nada mais nada menos que Zerus, eu não ousava olhar para ele, na verdade não ousava olhar nada além de minhas unhas ruídas que batiam umas contra as outras nervosas.

Mal tive tempo de respirar quando Fuloula leu o nome do tributo masculino. Meus ouvidos se negavam a escutar o que ela havia dito, minha cabeça ainda me dizia que tudo não se passava de uma grande mentira e meu coração afirmava que em poucos segundos eu iria desmaiar.

Foi então que meu irmão subiu ao palco e eu percebi que estava realmente vivendo aquele pesadelo.


End file.
